The Outsider
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Link seems to be the one that's more animalistic out of the group. How does he react to that and what are some of the downsides to that, what are some of the good things, and what was his life like before Susan came along? New chapter is 6.
1. Bachelor Life Ended

**Random story idea in Science. I couldn't help but type it up. Hope you guys like it I know I enjoyed writing it. Review please and constructive criticism is welcomed because I hate plot hole as much as you do. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and once again enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but man I would jumping if I did.

The Outsider Chapter 1: Bachelor Life Ended

Swimming, rushing like mad through the crystal clear water. I don't think I could survive unless I was here in the Great Water. It's the one place where you can't see the other side. The only problem with swimming in the Great Water is that when you change to the smaller Watering Holes your gills burn for a while until you get used to the water. Actually that happens whenever you switch waters.

I sigh and flip over onto my back, floating through the water leisurely as I gaze at the sparkling, sun dappled surface. I loved my life as a Bachelor and could live in no other place other than the Great Water. Watering Holes are too confined, there's not enough space. I smile widely as I spot a slow and fat fish swimming unsuspectingly above me. I flip back over and shoot towards the fish, snapping my jaws down upon it with great ease.

"Oh, hey." I growl to myself. "One of the little green ones."

Instantly the sweet and tangy flavor explodes in my mouth. I love the taste of these guys and this one was so easy. Adrenaline rush wearing off, I buried the fish in the sand below me before shooting to the surface and out of the Great Water into the open air. I shout happily as I flip and dive back down before shooting back up and performing a perfect backflip.

A pair of the Long Nosed Air Breathers swim by as they powered their strong tails. I clicked a happy greeting to them before swimming away myself in search of more food. I knew many of the languages of the non-prey fish. The Great Air Breathers, the Long Nosed Air Breathers, a few of the Sharp Toothed ones as well.

I was chased from my school when I reached maturity by the alpha male. It was a normal thing, he didn't want the younger males thinking that they could lead the school better than him and challenge him. I've been a Bachelor ever since.

I slide in the sand on my belly through the swaying seaweed when a new scent reached my nostrils. It was one of the big fishes. If I could swing this kill it would feed me for the rest of the day. I peel back the layers of seaweed and spot it. It _was _ huge. Biggest Prey Fish I had ever seen! It's bright blue stood out against the brown sand. That was wrong. This Prey Fish belonged in the bright corals not here. Oh well if not me then some other predator.

I tensed up and launched forward swimming after the fish as it panicked. I reached my hands out, claws extended, ready to rip into its flesh when I slammed into a scaly wall of dark blue and tumbled into the sand. I growled as I watched my prey escape me. I growled and turned on the fish who dared take my prey from me but stopped cold. It was another one of my kind. A she. She had no back fin but fierce spikes on her cheeks and neck. Her claws were sharp and nicely curved. She was beautiful but I couldn't let that affect me. She had taken food from me.

I growled fiercely at her and crouched on the sand. To my surprise she attacked instantly. We rolled through the sand biting and clawing at each other until we had pinned each other. I felt her struggle and then I realized that I couldn't get up either.

"Truce?" She she-fish hissed at me.

"Truce." I hissed back.

We released each other and glared our anger for a few solid minutes before she spoke.

"You fight well." She told me.

"So do you."

She looked me over from head to tailfin. She obviously noticed my bright red stripes, the markings of a Bachelor.

"I am sorry I attacked you. I thought you were someone else." she mumbled.

"Who did you think I was?"

"Hellas." I saw her stiffen and rub a scar on her arm as she growled the name.

"Who?"

"My old alpha. Very commanding guy and a real jerk!"

"Well my name's Ozaton. What's yours?"

"Ophir."

I don't really know why we stayed together after that. We just did and I think we both enjoyed the company. I spent all of my time with her and taught her the languages of the other Non-Prey Fish. She was fascinated and I was ecstatic. I had never met anyone else with a wanting to learn other languages. Soon enough the winter tides began rushing through the waters and chilling the currents.

I soon noticed my Bachelor marks fading away along with the warmth of the hot season but I didn't really mind all that much. Over time Ophir and I began to think of each other as mates. I never thought that I wouldn't miss my bachelor life but I didn't. I also discovered that I was _very _ protective of her.

This Hellas guy came by looking for her and when he tried to take her I was in face before I could think. I still have a pretty good scar from that one but I sent him packing and he hasn't bothered us since. Half of those moves I pulled off while fighting him I didn't even know were possible.

One day as we swam along one of the Great Coral Reefs she wound up announcing that she was weighted down with a clutch of eggs. I stopped all life functions right there and just stared dumbly at her for a good solid hour before she asked if we could move to a watering hole to make her clutch safer once it was laid.

Now there's one thing I knew, these eggs were _definatly_ mine. I bit my lip at the thought of being trapped in a Watering Hole but agreed either way.

We soon touched land and made the journey to a large Watering Hole and as we traveled in I couldn't help but panic slightly. I turned around at one point in time and could see the Great Water in the distance begging me to come back. I shivered suddenly as I realized that I had never been so far away from it. How would Watering Hole fish taste? Would there be any currents to swim in? Would there be enough space?

I stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to stare into her gentle purple eyes. My eyes wandered down to her bulging stomach. She would only have about ten or so eggs about the size of my fist but she would still need my help and she was my mate! I couldn't leave her because I was scared! I sucked in a breath and forced myself to turn away from the Great Water and walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go. A little bit of Link's life before he froze. That happens in the next chapter. Encourage by reviewing please! Thank you!!**


	2. A Freezing World

**Okay this chapter's probably going to be long so bear with me. Thank you very much for the reviews so far. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other. If you do review and if you have any ideas you want to see in the story then put it in your review or message me. If I like the idea then I will put it in the story and give credit to you.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story

The Outsider Chapter 2: A Freezing World

The days turned into weeks and the cold season's chill crept in from all sides. We had finally made it to a Watering Hole that Ophir liked and was big enough for me. We had set up our nest in one of the underground caverns that lined the cliff by the water.

I floated below the surface of the water and studied all of the Landwalkers above the surface. They came in many different varieties, like the fish in the Great Water. There were Long-Necked Landwalkers, Spineback Landwalkers, and some even rode the air on big leathery fin-like arms. Most Landwalkers had scales like Ophir and I but some had fur instead. I had never seen such beasts in my life.

I would sit below the surface of the water like this often and just listen to the Landwalkers talking. It was harder to understand them at first but as I decipher what they were referring to. I practiced their strange growls and roars until I was confident that I could speak their language fluently.

"I tell you now the Great Age of Ice is almost upon us. This season's cold winds won't fade." one of the Long-Fanged predators growled to his companion.

"I feel it too. So, the clan's Oracle was correct after all. Her visions are known to be inaccurate from time to time." She responded to her mate.

"_Great Age of Ice?" _I thought to myself and began to worry. _What about the eggs? If the ice never thaws then..."_

I rose slowly to the surface of the water to speak to the Long-Fanged predators.

What do you mean the cold winds won't fade?" I growled to them.

They stared at me with their fierce green eyes as their orange fur bristled in the cold wind. They held their gaze for a few seconds before snarling hostilely at me.

"How did you learn our language Waterbreather?!" The male snarled.

"I listened! Now tell me, my mate has eggs that I am concerned about!"

They continued to stare at me and I grew angry.

"I'm an Airbreather as well now speak Landwalkers!"

"Your mate's eggs will not last the season, the same for our young kits. This cold season will not dissipate. It will lead to a great Ice Age. Can't you smell it in the air?"

I turned my nose to the wind and felt it as well as smelled the oncoming icy chill moving towards the Watering Hole. A cold feeling settled in my gut as I remembered the eggs. Six had been laid in the nest guarded by Ophir in the caverns

Suddenly the world around me faded, I was back underneath the water with Ophir but the surface of the water was covered with ice and snow. She looked sickly and thin, her normally glittering scales were dull and her eyes slightly cloudy. I opened my mouth to speak to her but a great wall of ice crashed through the surface and landed between us. A wave of chilly water hit me as the more ice broke the surface and knocked me backwards. Spinning through the water I called for Ophir and heard her panicked voice answering me. More ice fell all around me followed by more waves swirling me like a Funnel Storm would. I was slammed back until I hit the ice on the surface.

A flash went by and suddenly I was laying in the snow. I leaped to my feet and looked out towards the frozen Watering Hole and at the gigantic hunks of ice floating at the surface. A loud crack echoed across the once life-filled Watering Hole as another chunk of ice fell from the cliffs above. I howled for Ophir but the only answer I received was a whistle of the icy wind.

Another flash flew by. This one of the clutch of eggs sitting in our nest. Another flash and they were pale and lifeless. One more came by of sand then the sand disappeared to reveal a small hole simply glowing with warmth.

"Hey!"

The loud roar broke through the flashes rushing through my head.

"Huh?"

"If you're an Oracle how some you did not foresee this?" The female purred.

"What is an Oracle?"

"You don't know? An Oracle is someone who has been gifted with The Sight. Prophetic visions. You just had one from the look of it. Your eyes rolled back and you were shaking."

"I have to go!"

I didn't give the two Landwalkers time to answer. I dropped down and powered my way back to the nest. If these visions truly were prophetic then the eggs were in grave danger and so was Ophir. Come to think of it this had happened to me before and they all came true I just never paid any attention to them. Most of the time in our species if that happens to you you're considered insane and driven from the school. I had seen it happen before.

But how was I to tell Ophir of the danger without sounding stark raving mad? I couldn't. Suddenly I remembered that flash, the one with the hole covered by sand. It looked to be in the back of our cave. It had looked warm and it might have enough room for all six eggs. I swam to the cavern and into the main chamber waking Ophir when I got to her.

"Is it my turn to hunt?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. Go catch yourself something. I've got the eggs."

She rose from her place on the nest and swam from the cave. She had only laid the eggs yesterday evening and had been sleeping ever since. She needed to get up. I gazed down at the eggs in the nest. Each a light golden color reflecting the light splendidly and showing tiny quivering dots in the center. It would actually take about eighteen moons cycles for them to fully develop and hatch but they were well worth the wait.

Then something odd came to my notice. Ophir said that she had laid six eggs but there were even here. I recounted but they amounted to the same.

A thought hit me at that moment and I swam to the back to uncover the hole from my vision. Sure enough it was there and warm but only had enough room for one little egg. As I swam back to the nest I realized something, there were only six eggs in my vision. _Six _not seven. I could save one. I would save one.

I swam around plucking seaweed from its place in the sand and lining the warm hole with it. I then swam back to the nest and attempted to pick one egg from the bunch. It broke my heart to even think about leaving the others to freeze but if I could at least save one then so be it.

I found a little one in the corner of the nest that was the perfect size. My stomach twisted slightly as I caught sight of the crack that had made its way down the side but it seemed to be developing fine so I took it. I place it carefully in the hole and covered it with seaweed carefully before coming back and gently laying down on top of the other eggs.

As the days came and went it grew colder and colder. Colder than it was supposed to be even at this time of year. The Landwalkers slowly faded away and soon we were the only things living, other than the Prey Fish. The snow fell and soon ice began to form on the surface of the cold water. I still hadn't told her about the egg or my vision and she did not notice anything was amiss.

She grew very distressed as the water in the cave dropped to an alarmingly low temperature and the eggs began to lose their color and life. As the eggs slowly froze she stopped eating and there was nothing I could do to make her eat. The day the last bit of life faded away from them was the hardest day ever for us. I checked on the little one in the back to discover that it was perfectly fine. I looked at Ophir sitting by the, now empty, nest with her scales dull and eyes cloudy and made a decision. I swam over to her, my face set and jaw tight.

"Ophir get up and come outside with me."

She moaned and turned her face from mine.

"Ophir, now!" I growled. I had never growled at her like that and it startled her. "You need to get up and find something to eat and I have something to tell you now get up or I will drag you out there."

She stared at me with those painfully dull and sad eyes and I had had enough. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the cave like I said I would, with her complaining the whole time. I got out and released her, she moved away from me and I glared at her. I opened my mouth to tell her about the egg in the back and about my vision when I huge wall of ice fell between us.

"No!!" I howled as I was swirled through the icy water. "Ophir!" I called. "Ophir!!!"

I heard her panicked howl as more ice fell through the water and swirled me around. I looked everywhere and caught a glimpse of her but soon enough another chunk of ice fell through and tossed me around. The sound of the ice hitting the water was deafening and the water swirled so fast that I soon could not tell up from down. I was slammed back by the waves of cold water until I felt myself connect with the thick ice on the surface. The last thing I felt was the cold air rushing over my wet scales.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke and immediately leapt to my feet and gazed out at the frozen Watering Hole with the hunks of ice floating at the top. I shouted for my mate knowing that I would receive no answer. A crack sounded as another hunk of ice fell to the water's surface from the cliff. My lip quivered and my whole body began to shake as I realized it was all my fault. If I hadn't brought her out then we would both be alive. Tears blurred my vision but I blinked them away with my inner eyelid.

I stood tall and leapt back into the water. As soon as I was beneath the surface I began calling for Ophir. My call for her sounded a lot like the songs of the Great Waterbreathing Fish. She had thought that up a while ago when I had taught her how to understand their song. It travels further than a regular howl. I received no answer.

The only thing that kept me from going to the surface and allowing myself to freeze in the snow and ice was the little egg in the back of my cave. I powered my tail and swam as fast as I possible could. I made it to the cave and immediately uncovered the little egg in the back. It was still warm. I took it and place it in the almost invisible pouch on my belly.

Everyone in my species has a pouch that can carry up to twelve eggs total so one was pretty easy and it looked like I had nothing in it at all. It really does help once the babies have hatched for both parents to be able to carry them.

"It's okay little one. Daddy's here." I sniffed as I stroked the tiny almost imperceptible lump in my pouch.

I made my way out of the Watering Hole and into the great white nothingness leaving my life behind but carrying hope with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know how long I walked until I found water again but it was so much colder than I remembered from the Watering Hole. I hadn't eaten in at least a week but the egg was doing fine.

I kept telling myself that everything was going to be fine. The egg would hatch and the baby would be fine. I really hoped for a girl. But what would I name her? I hadn't discussed names with Ophir before....well..before.

As I swam through the water I became aware of how slushy it had become. It was freezing around me and the only thing that kept it from doing so completely was my motion. If I stopped we would freeze.

"Don't worry little one. We'll get through this." I said more to myself than to the egg.

Suddenly a fish darted past and that was the last thing I remembered.

I stopped swimming, hand outstretched towards the fish, the other hugging the egg to my chest, and a huge smile on my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whoo man! Over 2,000 words. Sorry folks I got a little carried away with this one. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter he wakes up! What happens??????? Tune in later and find out.**


	3. Frozen Through Time

**No ideas from my reviewers? Are you saving all your ideas and imagination for your own stories. Please send some my way. I'm really losing it over here. Anyway same offer still stands. Send me ideas and review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

The Outsider Chapter 3: Frozen In Time

Cold. So very cold. I pried open my heavy eyes and was met with two blurry pink forms. Landwalkers? They spoke in language that was unlike any I had ever heard. They didn't growl, hiss, squeak, caw, or even sing like the Greater Airbreathers. Weariness hit me like a ton of rocks and, despite my efforts, my lids closed plunging me back into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I next awoke it was much less cold than earlier and the strange Landwalker Somethings were gone leaving me alone in the strange cave. I sat up and looked down at the block of ice that lay beneath me. I must have frozen. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me and I clenched my hand to find it empty. No egg! I checked my pouch but found it empty. I searched the ice block and then the floor and when I didn't find it I began to panic.

"Those Landwalkers must have taken her!" I growled.

There was now a threat to my possible daughter and there was no way that I was going to let those _things _bring harm to her.

I strained my ears and soon their strange language met my ears. There was no way I would be able to understand them. I looked around the strange cave to find a square shaped hole in the wall. I walked over to it and attempted to crawl out but hit something. I place my hand on the hole and met with some form of transparent stone. Through it I saw the Landwalker Somethings carrying an oddly shaped object. Upon closer inspection I found it to be a container holding my egg. Two Landwalkers carried it onto a large beast with blades on it's top. With a loud roar the blades began to spin and the beast took of into the air.

I let loose a loud howl and hit the transparent stone in the hole of the cave wall as the Landwalker Somethings flew off inside the creature. I discovered that the stone was strangely fragile as it cracked with great ease. I placed my hand against the wall and discovered it to be made of trees. A cave of trees? This day was getting stranger by the minute.

I growled as I backed up while staring hardly at the cracked transparent stone in the hole of the Tree-Cave's wall. I set my feet and ran at it while leaping in the air with a roar. A shattering sound met my ears as I smashed through the clear stone and into the whiteness outside. The wind picked up suddenly sending a whirlwind of white flakes into the air. I looked back through the snowy wind to see more Landwalkers walking toward the Tree-Cave, one with shiny objects on his green skin.

These Landwalkers were very strange, like nothing I had ever seen in my entire life. They only had two legs but they were longer than mine. They also had arms with hands but they weren't as long as mine were. They had fur on top of their heads and they certainly couldn't speak at all. Their skin was different colors but most had pink heads and hands.

I tore my gaze away from the Twoleg Landwalkers and lifted my face to the wind catching a whiff of salt. As I ran toward the Great Water I could hear shouting from inside the Tree-Cave but I paid it no heed. I had to get my egg back. I couldn't lose her. She was all I had left of Ophir.

I found a small hole in the ice and slid through, hitting the cold water with a gasp of shock. I shook it off and swam as fast as I could in the direction the strange flying beast took off.

The sun set and the Great Water darkened as the Moon rose into the star spotted sky. I kept on swimming, firing my tail back and forth through the water as the water grew warmer with each passing mile. I had never traveled so long continuously in my entire life but I had to get my daughter back.

Soon I traveled into some extremely warm waters. I loved it! I rose to the surface and almost instantly recognized the place. It was my old Watering Hole. The Great Water had moved in and the cliff had disappeared but that's what it was. My instincts had led me home. But something was wrong. The Twolegs were in the water and on the beach, hundreds of them had moved into my territory. I had to drive out this school of Twolegs so I sorted out their alpha. It was hard to tell but I went for the one on top of the small cliff made of trees. Really, what was it with Twolegs and trees?

I emerged from the water with a loud bellow and they instantly scattered. I ran for the Tree-Cliff and tipped it over with ease. The Twoleg Alpha fell to the sand and stood up shakily. His lower half to his knees was red and a strange white object fell of of his head with a red cross on it.

He raised a fist and hit me in the nose. I jumped back and snorted.

"That was the weakest hit I have ever felt!" I growled.

I stood on my hind legs, beat my chest, and roared at him showing my dominance.

Get out of my territory!" I roared again.

He ran, howling, away from the beach. I had to admit these were some of the ugliest and most cowardly creatures I had ever come across. Even Prey Fish weren't as yellow as this! More of the noisy beasts from the ice hovered overhead and I hissed a warning to them. More Twolegs rode on noisy crafts in the water both small and large. As soon as they set foot on the beach I ran at them beating my chest and leaping into the air with a loud roar.

I chased them off pretty quickly and lifted the Tree-Cliff over my head and, with a loud roar, throwing it at the nearest hovering beast. It whirred as it spun before crashing onto the beach. I picked up as many things as I could find and threw them towards the flying things. Twolegs gathered along the edge of the sand holding strange devices giving off flashes of light.

After chasing away the last flying beast I grinned, I was beginning to have fun, and ran at the Twolegs with a roar. I was apprehended by another Twoleg who stepped in front of me. I beat my chest and bellowed as more in black skin chased away the Twolegs along the sand's border.

These Twolegs were different. They stood their ground when I roared at them and bared my teeth. I ran at one and knocked him to the side, picking him up by his foot and swinging him into another. Their eyes were covered by strange objects and they held loud fire sticks. I howled in pain as the fired something at me. I looked down at my bleeding arm and became enraged. I swung my fists around hitting as many as I could. Beating my chest again as more kept coming.

Suddenly I saw something. Through the crowd I saw the same green skinned Twoleg that had been at the Tree-Cave in the ice. He knew where my egg was. I smashed through the school of Twolegs and ran toward this one.

"What have you done with my egg!!!" I roared at him.

It was obvious the Twolegs could not understand me but I demanded he tell me anyway.

"Where is my daughter?" I hissed as I stared him down.

Sudden;y another Twoleg came from nowhere and held a small container in front of my face. With the push a small button on the top and hiss a mist sprayed into my eyes followed by an insane burn. I howled in pain and held my eyes as I stumbled backwards and fell to the sand rubbing may face in it in an attempt to rub away the burning. There were several pops followed by a prickle all over my body. I opened my eyes and, through the mist of tears, I saw several odd looking objects forcing a strange orange liquid inside me.

My eyelids grew heavy and my head began to swim. Soon enough I didn't have the strength to hold my own head up so I sank to the warm sand and faded into nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away four beings watched the live feed from the incident at Cocoa Beach with slacked jaws.

"Oh those idiots!" One shouted. "Don't they know what happens if tranquilizers aren't modified for the specific organism? Who knows what kind of damage they've done to him!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. Hope you enjoyed this one. I wrote it at my friends house. I tried to be as accurate as I possibly could so forgive any mistakes and point out any plot holes and do not be afraid to ask questions or give ideas! Review please!**


	4. Strange Place, Stranger Creatures

**Here we go my computer is being annoyingly slow so forgive me if I'm low on humor. Review for me if you enjoy this story and any ideas random, serious, or ridiculous are appreciated. Thank you either way.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

The Outsider Chapter 4: Strange Places, Stranger Creatures

A strange and loud buzz broke through the dark haze in my mind and I forced open my eyes. A bright red light quickly invaded my senses and I squinted in discomfort from the brightness of it. I stood up and surveyed my surroundings with a growing fear. I didn't have any idea where I was, or even_who _I was. Everything before now was a simple smear on the surface of a cold stone. I remembered the snow and someone, a girl. A sense of urgency filled the few memories I had but for the life of me I could not remember why. Then I remembered these strange creatures. Twolegs I had called them and I could just barely remember chasing them around on the shores of the Great Water. But nothing else came to me and the sense of desperation remained.

Frustrated, I roared and threw my fists against the cold hard wall of the dark room. The bang echoed and I covered my ears, growling in aggravation at my entrapment. Suddenly a panic hit me. There was no water and not even an entrance or exit in the room.

With a clang and a whirr I was thrown to the floor. I sat and listened, realizing that the buzzing had stopped when another clank sounded and I hit the floor again. Suddenly the wall in front of me slid up revealing a gigantic room and all was eerily silent. The wall behind me moved forward, pushing me into the room beyond and with a yelp I jumped up and clung to the large square bars running along the wall.

I growled as I surveyed the room before me. I jumped back to the floor with a grunt and warily stepped into the gigantic room. Still no water. A cold panic rooted itself in my gut and I spotted a large raised surface with two strange things next to it. There were two more raised flat surfaces, though lower that the larger one, with a high arch on the back and bars running from the top of the arch to the flat surface.

So many strange scents flooded my nose as I wandered the room and suddenly I hear the voices of the Twolegs. I snorted and became aware of an increasingly stronger scent. As I lifted my head th the air a heavy object landed on my shoulder. I spun around to find nothing there. I stepped forward and smacked into something, a yelp sounded out and I darted beneath the raised flat surface. I could smell something and it had the stink of a Twoleg but I could see anything.

A skittering sound reached my ears and a pair of legs came into view followed by a strange blob of blue goo. More strange voices sounded out that were soon drowned out by a loud whirr as a large piece of the wall slid away and a gigantic grub walked from the room behind it and came over to see what all the commotion was about.

Their strange language rang through my ears as they spoke to each other while the giant grub just sat and watched. I soon got the impression that there was one Twoleg I could not see even though he stood right in front of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't scare him Einen!" Dr. Cockroach hissed to his invisible counterpart.

"I didn't think he would run right into me! He moves pretty fast!" A bodiless voice answered in its think Brooklyn accent.

"Is it a fishy?" B.O.B. asked, innocently glancing under the table and earning a hiss from the "fishy".

"No B.O.B.. He is not a fishy. I actually do not know what he is."

"Ah, Monger'll be in in a few minutes, that should be interesting." The Invisible Man stated with a huff.

A sigh echoed through the room from the tired Dr. Cockroach.

"No fishy?" B.O.B. asked again.

Insectasaurus roared, wiggling his gigantic pincers in the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV: Missing Link**

"They won't hurt you." A new voice roared.

"Who was that?" I answered back quietly.

"My name is Insectasaurus. I'm the giant grub."

"Finally someone who can talk!"

"They can talk too it's just different that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can understand them. They are very concerned about you. Einen didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared!....Who's Einen?"

"The Invisible Man. He's the one that you can't see. Dr. Cockroach is the one with the big bug head and B.O.B. is the blue blob that keeps looking at you."

"Oh. Where am I Insecto?"

"I don't know." Insectasaurus churred with amusement at the nickname.

"Great."

Suddenly a huge brownish-red bug head with huge eyes popped into view. It was the Doc and he spoke to me in the Twoleg's strange tongue. I snorted at the Twoleg stink that flowed from him and I scooted backwards out from under the flat surface, staring at the strange creature from across it.

"Do you guys know where I am?" I growled to them.

"They don't understand us." Insecto informed me.

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He doesn't look to good." The thick Brooklyn accent stated in concern.

"He looks to be an aquatic creature yet he can breathe air. Fascinating. I wonder how long he's been out of water?" The Doctor wondered whilst scratching his chin in thought.

"He ain't a lab rat Doc he's one of us!"

"HI!!!" B.O.B. shouted with a goofy, lopsided grin.

The sudden exclamation made the creature in front of him jump.

"B.O.B.!" British and Brooklyn mixed together in a chorus of scolding the empty-headed blob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV: Link (again)**

I absentmindedly scratched my flaking scales and my inner eyelids blinked rapidly to attempt to bring moisture to my dry and burning eyes. Dr. cockroach seemed fascinated by my inner eyelids as he leaned in closer to get a better look. I was about to smack him away from my face when another part of the wall slid up and in came another Twoleg, this place was really beginning to stink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see you've already met the Missing Link." Monger growled out in his thick Southern accent.

"What?" Dr. Cockroach backed away from studying Link's eyes.

"What we have here is the legendary Darwinius Masillae. The missing link between fish and ape."

The Doctor's jaws dropped as he stared at the new monster with widened eyes and a little drool dribbling from his mouth.

"I repeat myself. NOT a lab rat....and certainly not a steak. Stop staring and get back in your cell you ravenous quack!" The invisible man shouted as he pushed the gaping scientist towards his cell. "You too B.O.B."

"Awwwwww."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV: Link**

"You'll want to go with him when he leaves." Insecto growled to me as a hole opened up in the ceiling.

"Why?"

"He'll show you to your tank. I suspect that you're feeling a little dry."

"A little!?"

I jumped slightly as I saw a huge contraption hovering in front of Insectasaurus shining a bright light in his eyes. His eyes dilated and he followed the light with a weak groan.

"Insecto? Insecto!?" But the door closed.

I turned back to look at the Twoleg who appeared to be waiting for me. I remembered Insectasaurus's words and followed him. He was right I was led to my cell. The entrance was nothing more than a hole in the floor but I could smell the water from here. I dove in and heard the entrance close behind me but that didn't matter. I was in water finally. It tasted weird and made my gills burn more than was normal. I looked at the cramped space and sighed settling for swimming laps around the tank as fast as I could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay I have to go to bed now. I have school and I think I'm coming down with something. Ick! I feel terrible. Cheer me up with reviews please. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Friends?

**I feel that I'll be making a lot more updates now because I found something that enables me to write better, faster but the only kink is that I get more typos when doing the actual typing. I'm happy and I hope you're happy with my new work. I will scan it over thrice for typos! Review please and thanks for sticking with me. It means a lot.**

The Outsider Chapter 5: Friends?

**POV: Missing Link**

AS the time passed, I wasn't sure how much; slowly the language of the Twolegs became understandable. I discovered that if I listened long enough the words would come to me. Maybe in time I could become friends with these strange creatures. I sat listening to Dr. Cockroach and concentrating hard on understanding him completely. He appeared to be playing, with what I learned were cards, with B.O.B. and Einen, the Invisible Man. I leaned against Insecto's soft belly as it slowly rose and fell in sleep.

"Got…fours?" I understood most of what Einen said.

"Go fish." B.O.B. responded with a sly grin.

Another card flew up to join the hand that was hovering in the air due to Einen's unseen body. I walked over to join them and see if I could pick up more of the game. I was beginning to get bored.

"Got any queens?" He understood all of what B.O.B. asked the Doc. Finally after hearing the question about a million times.

"Yes." He sighed as he handed over two face cards and B.O.B. giggled as he set down two more cards on the table that matched the two that the Doc Handed over. I noticed his antennae drooping and ran around to look at his cards, accidentally tripping over Einen on the way. The others didn't seem to mind too much. I think they'd put me off as a simple animal like they put down Insecto, but I'm confident that I can speak their strange language.

I watched carefully throughout the entire game and got the gist of how to play. You were trying to find four of a kind by asking others for cards. If they had the type of card you were asking for they had to hand all of them over. You wanted as many matches as possible and that was how you won. There were three types of face cards Kings, Queens, and Jacks and nine numbered cards. There were only four Aces, one for each type of card, Spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs though the club looked more like a clover. The Ace had a little "A" in the corner and soon I felt confident enough to play but they were still playing their round.

B.O.B. was winning and the Doc was close behind while Einen was hopelessly lost and made a point of saying so with a humorous attitude. I bolted over and peeked over Doc's shoulder at his cards. I ignored his entertained chuckle as he spotted me and resisted scowling at him as I studied his cards. He had three twos, one nine, two sevens, and two kings. I ran back over to B.O.B. and grinned slyly as I spotted a single two.

I stood straight, looking directly at Doc and geld up two fingers as I signaled toward B.O.B.'s hand.

I heard Einen snort in surprise and watched as Doc's chin fell to the floor. I glared at him as I continued to hold up two fingers.

"……Do you have any twos B.O.B.?" He finally asked.

"Yes." B.O.B. gasped as he handed over a single two.

"_Let him stew on that for a while." _I thought as I smiled smugly and sat in one of the, what I had learned, were chairs.

The game continued on, although with the Doc throwing side glances at me as I watched the game. I allowed a smug grin to spread across my face. Soon enough the game had ended with Dr. Cockroach as the victor and as the cards were taken in by Einen I heard his accented voice talking. I looked up to see all eyes on me and I tilted my head to the side. Einen must have been talking to me.

"Do you….play Link?" I was still missing a few of the words but that would come in time.

"Sure." I responded I still had bit of a growl in my tone but it was still strange not roaring and growling the words and it didn't feel right in my throat.

The Doc couldn't stop staring at me after I spoke and he had a frighteningly hungry expression in his eyes.

"No Doc, not a lab rat." Einen cooed teasingly.

"You can talk?" The Doc squeaked. "How? Could you always?"

"No. I still can't…..not…fu…lly" I had to think a lot and I still wasn't sure if I had the pronunciation right.

"How?"

"I…listened"

My first game of cards went surprisingly well to be honest. I lost to Einen and Insectosaurous came by and watched when he woke up.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Throughout the day I was able to identify several different words and speak them. The Doc helped me out with a few of them actually. Eventually I went back to my cell because of a buzzing in the back of my head that had become incredibly annoying. I sighed as the cool water rushed over my dry scales and my inner eyelids closed keeping out the water. I sucked in a deep breath of the odd tasting water and I swam laps around my tank longing for a larger space.

I was onto my twenty-seventh lap when suddenly everything changed.

_A Woman was standing beneath a small circular white building with no walls just gazing out at the open expanse of field in front of her. Her blue eyes were sparkling with joy as her brown hair swayed gently by her shoulders. She was clothed in an elegant white gown and a church stood regally behind her, shining with extulation toward this proud woman._

_With a quiet boom her gaze turned toward the pale blue sky but her look of curiosity quickly changed to one of horror. She gasped and turned to run in a panic. Eyes wide with fright she threw glances over her shoulder as she ran down a grassy slope. When she reached the bottom she threw her hands up to shield herself as a sea-green glowing sky-stone smashed into her._

In a flash everything was back and I was lying at the bottom of my tank in the prison. The buzzing was gone but my heart was leaping out of my chest. What _was _that and who was that girl? What Happened to her? Maybe I just needed to sleep."

I curled up in the corner of my tank, closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to swallow my mind as I slipped out of consciousness.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**Finally. Ugh. I need to update more often on my stories. Sorry everyone! **


	6. Insert Chapter

**Okie dokie guys! Hey sorry sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been quite busy and now my computer is being a bitch so...yeah. Hope you like. I'm working on the next chapter to actually move this story forward.**

The Outsider: Insert Chapter

Slowly, as time passed, I grew to be rather good friends with everyone here. Instecto had to be the greatest guy in this place. Sure he was a nervous sucker and kinda childish at times, well...more of a child-like perspective on the world. I spend most of my time with him to be honest.

It's not that I don't like everyone else here it's more that I best connect with Insecto. I don't really understand any of Doc's science babble. He's a nut. It's safer just to steer clear of him when he's got that look in his eye and a twitch in antennae. It's fine by me if he blows himself up, he'll just get back up and try again.

B.O.B well...there's not much there to be honest. He's a fun guy though and very trustworthy. Then again, who wouldn't trust that big blue completely ignorant blob?

Einen has been...different somehow. I don't feel right when I'm around him. I get on edge, jumpy, ready to bite into the first thing that comes near me and then there's that smell. It's like an electric tingle in my nose and behind my eyes mingled with the scent or rotting flesh. He's not the same as he was when I first met him, I don't know what the smell is but I don't like it.

Einen was an awesome person. He was a bit of prankster...okay little is an understatement. As he put it, 'being invisible has it's perks'. He'd make jokes and join in with the Doc and his experiments, play with B.O.B. and horse around with me. I miss that, I miss that a lot an I don't know what changed in him.

My thoughts rattle and race through my mind as I lean against a napping Insectosaurus. Listening to the light rumble of his breathing soothes my thoughts and relaxes me.

"Hey link." A harsh whisper nearly makes me jump.

I open my eyes to see nothing, but my stomach flips as that smell registers and I realize that it's been getting stronger.

"Hey Einen, what's up?" I ask disguising my nervousness of him.

"We need to talk, come on." He yanked me up by my wrist and lead me into the far corner. I could nearly taste the tang of urgency and...nervousness? Why was he nervous?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shhhh! Keep it down you stupid ape!" I was taken aback. It certainly wasn't like Einen to throw out insults like that. As I said before, he's a good guy. A little bit too nice for his own good, but a very funny very awesome guy. What changed him? Something was very wrong.

I nodded to him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Listen, we need to get out of here."

Are you kidding me? You've seen what happens when one of us causes trouble! I'm not in the mood to deal with _that _again."

"Come on Link, we didn't do anything wrong. We all deserve to be free. You're locked up in here just because you managed to survive past your time. That's not right! Poor B.O.B was just made that way. Me and Dr. Cockroach wee just trying to better mankind and we end up here for it! How can that, in any way, be right?"

I grew silent as I thought hard about what Einen was whispering so sharply. He was right, but...I don't know...it doesn't seem right. Something is telling me to walk away right now.

I went with it.

"You _do _have a point man, but..."

"But _what_?"

"No."

"No? What the hell do you mean no?"

Einen, swearing? Oh yeah I made the right choice, I need to stay away from him now. Everyone does.

"I don't know. This doesn't feel right."

"What about Insecto?" The question came abruptly, but still managed to do it's job. I paused, eyes wandering to the sleeping giant. My best friend.

"Don't you think he deserves to see the sky? Walk around? Feel the wind under all that fluff?"

That uneasy feeling rose up in me again and the more I tried to ignore it, the worse it got. I had already made my choice. I wasn't backing out now.

"I'm sorry Einen."My tone was one of absolute finality, one that said, 'we are done talking and you need to stay away'. With that I turned to go.

"Link!" He whispered in urgency as I began to walk away.

I felt a tug on my dorsal fin as he actually _yelled _my name this time.

"LINK!" The tug was harsh. My stomach lurched in...dare I say it...fear. I was _afraid _of Einen.

I couldn't help what came next, it was complete and utter reflex. I spun around quick as I could, crouching on all fours and baring my teeth. Fear and excitement filled the air. Their scents flowing from the invisible being in front of me. The excitement was stronger than the fear and it unnerved me.

I felt a touch again and I lunged, snarling and beating whatever solid thing I felt. Something snapped beneath me and Einen's pain filled scream registered in my ears. Dr. Cockroach scuttled over as one of the large steel doors slid open. I froze in place above Einen, knowing that I had injured him, and staring into where I was sure his eyes were. I bared my sharp fangs and let loose a viscous snarl, letting him know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I _was _dangerous.

"Link what are you doing?" Dr. Cockroach shouted as he grabbed by bicep.

I flung the Doc across the room on reflex and leaped back at the wall of soldiers I was faced with. My fins flared wider and the color deepened. My heart seemed as if it was going to leap out of my chest and my breath came in quick snorts through my nostrils. With a tense body and wide eyes I watched everyone in the room. I was cornered by the guards that rushed in along with Monger on his jetpack. I heard Einen yelling, incoherent to my ears at the moment, as I stared at Dr. Cockroach. I hadn't meant to hurt _him_.

Without warning I bolted straight for the line of guards. Monger shouted various orders from where he was helping the Doc back to his feet. I somersaulted over them and ran to my open cell door, plunging myself into the water the moment I had reached it.

A few days later and I had yet to emerge from my tank. My stomach screamed at me for food but every time I thought about what had happened with Einen, I couldn't go out.

A few days turned into ten and I could feel the weakness of malnourishment setting in on me. Plenty of the workers here would observe me through the glass in my tank and that made me edgy. Eventually Dr. Cockroach came to try and get me out. There was a knock on my tank hatch and I spent some time contemplating whether or not to answer before I toughened up and opened the hatch to see the Doc's big brown head and _ huge _golden eyes staring down at me. He backed away to allow me room to exit and I leisurely crawled out. I did my best to hide my nervousness and extreme hunger as I stood in front of him.

He cracked a nervous grin and his antennae became eerily still. We both stood there for a while in an awkward and tense silence before I grew a pair and spoke up.

"Sorry." was my gruff but quite honest response.

"It's alright. Cockroaches are very hard to hurt with a simple toss." He replied with a nervous chuckle and a dismissive wave of his hand.

I noticed now that he wasn't wearing his lab coat and his black turtleneck was disheveled. The scent of worry filled the air between us and my eyes widened with mild surprise. The Doc...worried...about me? Then it hit me. Oh my god. Insecto.

"How's Insecto?" I asked concerned that he had worried about me too much.

"Antsy. Worried. Extra jumpy, but he's fine. He'll be very glad to see you."

"Good, good." I started to walk toward the door. I smelled some fish calling my name.

"Oh and erm...Link?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to face him.

"Einen is dead."

That stopped me dead in my tracks as my gut turned ice-cold, was it my fault?

"Dead?" I squeaked.

"Indeed my friend. Heart attack. It had nothing to do with you."

"...What do we tell B.O.B?"

"Well...he went on vacation?"

"Naw, he'll get wise eventually."

We both paused right inside the doorway in deep thought. Suddenly an idea sprang into my head.

"He escaped!" I shouted out my little epiphany.

"Wha-" Doc was cut off mid-sentence by none other than B.O.B.

"Escaped? Who escaped? Did we escape? Wow...I'm not impressed. It all looks the same."

"No B.O.B Einen. _He_ escaped." I explained.

I nudged Dr. Cockroach with my tail.

"Oh, yes! Yes, he did B.O.B."

"Oh that is so _cool_! How did he do it?"

The Doc and I glanced at each other with wide eyes. So, we led him into the main room and spun him a web of brains, suspense, excitement, and joy...and it was all a _lie_.

**Okay...yup there it is. Little bit I felt I needed to add. Once again working on the next chapter. Gonna be faster this time! I swear it! (Smashes keyboard in excited dance) uuuuuuummm...maybe a bit longer than I'm thinking but...yes. It will be here.**


	7. 32 Years Passed

**Oh boy it's been a while. Typing hurts. I've got a cut on my finger. Ouchie! Hope this chapter will satisfy you guys. Enjoy!**

**Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx **

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!

The Outsider Chapter 7: 32 Years Passed

**32 Years Later POV: The Missing Link**

It was so very boring in here. The only form of entertainment was cheating at cards with B.O.B and even that got tiring after a while. Watching the doctor tinker was sometimes fun but I could never wrap my head around his science plus it was, a lot of the times, very dangerous since his experiments have a nasty habit of spontaneously combusting on him and I am not in the mood to be doused with the fire extinguisher and go around smelling like smoke for the rest of the day so, I'll keep away from him.

I sigh and twiddle all four of my thumbs as my tail twitches behind me showing how bored and impatient I am. My English has gotten a lot better and the Doc has told me that humans speak other languages too. Japanese and Korean, Kenyan, some people still speak Czechoslovakian but he told me that Czechoslovakia broke up into the Czech Republic and Slovakia...I think, I never really got all of it. Geeze can't humans pick a language? It's bad enough that they smell so bad and have no taste in water but they can't even all speak the same language?

Oh that reminds me of the time a new worker put chlorine in my tank. He didn't know any better but man did I want to throttle him! That was when I first discovered the horrors of that chemical.

It had been time to go back to our cells for the night and we all complied because you don't exactly fight back in here or you lose what few privileges you have. Anyway I threw myself headfirst into my tank of usually foul tasting water but this time it was downright gag worthy and my eyes felt as if they were on fire and in my infinite wisdom I sucked in a big breath of water. Ouchie! Now my lungs and eyes were on fire so I swam as fast as I could up to the top of the cage to find that it had already been closed. I started banging on the glass wall that separated me from all of the workers in the facility and eventually I picked up my weights and smashed them against the glass but got nothing. I had breathed in a bunch of the stuff now and I was sure somebody heard me. My tank started to drain but I was already hyperventilating and I passed out before security even got in there.

They spent about a day flushing the chlorine out of my system and I got to breathe in some good old sea water while they were doing it. Monger spent about an hour yelling the ears off the newbie who had made the mistake. I didn't feel too badly for him after all I was pretty mad. Come to think of it I wonder what they clean my tank out with if not chlorine. Maybe they just scrub it down everyday when I'm not looking.

I hear a loud thud and instantly we all scurry into a barely open door in the wall. B.O.B hid on side of the door peeking down into the common room and me and the Doc crouched down on the floor, his exoskeleton making clicking noises when he moved. Another thud sounded as a huge door slid open, almost as big as what they used for Insectasaurus, and a gigantic woman was pushed out. She was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and her white hair reached down by her shoulders.

I was stunned into silence. This was the girl I had been seeing in my visions in fact I had seen this exact scene right here. She was about to step on my chair.

_Thrunch_

Could I see the future? But that was supposed to be impossible wasn't it? Well I shouldn't really be judging by impossible now should I? Then if she was real was everything I saw real too? Everything? I ducked down closer to the floor as she knelt down. I swallowed hard and choked down the bile that was threatening to rise as my whizzing thoughts turned my stomach. I watched as she tried to smash the Doctor with her spoon and I realized that I needed to make an impression. Well might as well make a good one. Look tough all that jazz.

I loped over and crawled up her back until I was sitting on her head. When I felt that I had a good enough grip on her whiter than snow hair I swung down and into her face.

"Wow, look at you." I said truthfully as I stared into her big blue eyes. "I know what you're thinking, first day in prison and you want to take down the toughest guy in the yard. Well I'd like to see you try."I grabbed her nose and wiggled it as I said this before rolling down her knee and onto the floor.

I flipped around and gave a show of my awesome fighting skills and it would have worked out perfectly if...

_Crack_

"Ow!" I crumpled to the floor in a heap of pain and embarrassment. God I hate my back. "Oh gosh. Look she's speechless." I say as I stand and set my back back into place.

"She?" B.O.B splutters.

"Yes B.O.B we are in the presence of the rare female monster." The Doc informs the blue blob.

"No way it's a boy. Look at his boobies."

We all stop.

"We need to have a talk." I nearly growl, I still haven't gotten used to speaking human tongue.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid we're not making a very good first impression." Dr. Cockroach states nervously.

"Well at least I'm talking. First new monster in years and we couldn't get like a wolfman or a mummy just, you know, someone to play cards with."

"Might we ask your name madam?" Dr. Cockroach, ever the gentleman, asked politely.

"Susan." She responded, the voice was identical to the girl in my vision. It _was_ her. Even the name was right. I tried to look like I didn't care.

"No no we mean like your monster name." B.O.B said. "Like what do people scream when they see you coming? You know like look out here comes..."

"Susan."

"Really." The Doc flipped out a notepad and began writing in it.

"Suuuuusan" B.O.B waved his arms around in the air. "Ooh I just scared myself! That is scary."

A Loud buzz interrupted us. I instantly perked up.

"Yes! Eat time." I ran over to the table avoiding the crumpled chair on my way.

Soon a big mound of fish plopped down in front of me. I admit that this facilities fish tastes kinda funny but I wouldn't really know. For all I know this is how all fish taste but I get the feeling that this is not how it's supposed to taste. That this is not how it's supposed to be at all. I hate eating like this. I'm getting fat and lazy. I need to hunt thats what I need to do. I need to chase and attack not sit around and wait to be fed. I feel so...so...lazy.

I use my tail to slap a fish away from B.O.B and chuckle to myself as he also goes for some of Dr. Cockroach's trash. To think that not but a few moments ago he had told me that my fish were "repulsive".

I heard Susan muttering something about a mental breakdown and medication when suddenly Insecto's growl and roar penetrated my senses followed closely by Susan's scream.

"_By the Mother what the heck was that?"_ He moaned. _"So loud. What was that?"_

I sighed in frustration.

"Don't scare Insectasaurus He's gonna pee himself! Then we'll all be in trouble."

I ran over to him before he could get scared enough to actually pee himself.

"It's okay buddy don't worry about it." I said as I hopped into the coarse fur of his belly immediately making my way to his sweet spot. "Who's a handsome bug huh? You like it when I rub your tummy?"

As Soon as I reached beneath the fur and scratched his belly he calmed down and his leg began to thump on the ground nearly jarring my teeth loose. I heard Susan screaming behind me and instantly I tensed. If she broke something, which she was capable of doing, Monger would come down hard on all of us.

"Hey hey! That is not a good idea!" I shouted to her.

"Let me out!" She shouted.

There was a boom and a whirr and I knew what came next. I hopped down from Insectasaurus and wandered back over toward the Doc and B.O.B. Sure enough a little while after I had done that...

"Monsters, get back in your cells." Monger ordered.

I held my hands up in mock surrender as I turned toward my cell. I heard the sound of B.O.B clearing off the table as he passed through it. So much for finishing my meal. Oh well.

I climbed the ladder and lifted the lid of my tank. They only lock me in here at night when it's time for bed. I dove in and sucked in a big breath of water as I swam a small circle. I thought a little to myself about Susan and my visions but I knew that if I continued I would begin to feel sick again and I don't want to throw up in my tank again. It's not pretty.

I planted my feet by my weights and began to lift. Beginning my usual routine of a strenuous workout after a meal so that I wouldn't feel so lazy. I had just gotten started when Susan and Monger rode by on that little platform that I see so many people riding. I had an image to maintain.

"nine hundred and ninety-nine, one thousand. Whoo! I can't believe I did ten sets." I said as I lifted the weights and then tossed them over my head.

The buzzing in the back of my skull was back but I payed it no heed as I watched Susan for as long as I could. I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. We could go back into the common room now but I didn't want to. I began to swim laps but after forty or so I got bored and went back to weight lifting. I didn't feel right.

I had lifted about ten when everything around me faded and I was running in this big metal room. It didn't look like anything on earth. I turned to this strange sort of humming sound and spun this weird purple squid off of a hovering scooter and then I mounted it. Ahead of me was the Doc B.O.B and Susan but she was normal size and wearing a really weird outfit that also didn't look human. I passed B.O.B and he grabbed on, then I grabbed Susan, and I swung the Doc out to where he sat on the front of the hover-scooter.

The hover-scooter scraped against the ground with our weight and as I watched the huge door close in front of us several thoughts broke through my head as we slowed down considerably.

"_We're not going to make it! Susan! I have to save Susan! She can get her life back. She has a life to get back to!"_

I jumped off taking the Doctor and B.O.B with me.

"Keep going!" I shouted.

The last thing I saw was her crashing through the door just in time.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"General Monger Sir!"

"What is it?"

"We have a problem with one of the monsters."

"Well what is it?"

"It's the Missing Link Sir, it looks like he's having a seizure."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**There we go. I'll look this over for spelling problems and movie relation problems. Hope you enjoyed. You don't have to but please review! Thanks.**


	8. Medical Problems

**I'm SO sorry everyone! It's been forever since I updated on any of my stories but I've just been going through such a tough time. I'm SO sorry I'll try and make it up to you with the chapters. I'll try and make them really good and entertaining. Once again I am SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx **

The Outsider Chapter 8: Medical Problems

**POV: Missing Link**

When I woke up I was assaulted with the sterile smell of the medical ward. I wrinkled my nose and snorted as I sat up and to top off the horrid smell people started shouting! A hand landed on my shoulder and I let out a ferocious growl and bit him. I jumped off of the table and hung upside-down from the lights to get my bearings.

Yes, I was in the one of the examination rooms. The guy that I bit was being rushed out and boy was his hand bleeding...I think I punctured a vein...oops he he. I licked his blood off of my lips and swung back down onto the cold metal table eyeballing everyone warily. I _did not _want them to stick me with a needle. Those things scared the crap out me. Doctors! They're always trying to shove stuff in or take stuff out and you wouldn't believe the time they tried to take my temperature!

Actually...let's not go into that.

I felt my fins flare up as I tried to intimidate them into backing off. All of them flared out and turned a blood red as I glared, hissed, and crouched low to the table ready to spring should one of them come too close.

One of them stepped forward, I snarled, he held his hands up and I spotted a woman's hand on the emergency button.

"Calm down." The man said.

I sniffed and almost laughed. Seriously? You bleach your hair? Idiot. Fear wafted around the room and added to the attack on my nose.

"You had a seizure. We brought you in here to make sure you were okay. To monitor you."

"Well I am _fine._" I had to hold back from growling. I really didn't like these guys. In my personal opinion if it penetrates scales _or_ smells wonky then it should be avoided at all costs and if that cost just so happens to be a few fingers of some random doctor then so be it.

"You just had a seizure you are not fine."

"Hey!" I snarled. "I know more about me than you do so back off!" I ended the statement with a loud hiss.

"You know nothing about seizures."

"Be that as it may, it was not a seizure. I'd like very much to go back to my tank now. I'm feeling a little dry." I felt my lips curl to reveal my sharp teeth.

Suddenly a flash hit me.

"ORACLE!" They all jumped back a few feet. While I had the biggest grin in history pasted on my face. I was remembering! "That's what that long-fanged predator called it. Oracle."

I lost all of my intimidating status right at that moment. I just sat down with my tail curled around my legs and I held my head and I thought hard. Trying to remember as much as I could. I could hear the doctors yammering amongst themselves but I tuned them out. I could get this!

"There was someone else. Was it prey? Predator? No..no she was a companion. She? Yes it was definitely a she. I was worried about something...was it her? What was her name? Orion? No that's not even a girl's name! O...O...O...GRRRRAAAAA!" I screamed in frustration and grabbed a nearby medical tray hurling it across the room in my frustration.

I heard the doctors scream and a bunch of soldiers pour into the room but that didn't matter. I knelt on the ground and grasped my head clawing at the sides as I tried to remember.

I felt a prick in my shoulder.

"Oh you JERK! NO!" I yanked the syringe out of my arm. "I need to remember! I...need...to...re...mem...ber." My voice faded to a whisper as I flopped over and fell face first onto the cold floor.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Anyone care to explain to me just what happened in here?" Monger shouted as he entered. "Take him back to his tank." He signaled to the Missing Link.

"Well, as you know sir." It was the male doctor who had tried to calm Link. "We always have trouble when he's brought in here. He was probably a little threatened at waking up in a strange place. He does hate this place oh so very much, but then...well frankly sir, it seemed as if he was remembering something from his past."

Monger straightened and turned his glare toward the security officer who had shot Link.

"And you _shot _him?"

"Sir he was a danger to everyone in the room sir and also himself. He was clawing his head pretty badly."

"Hmm. When's the last time we filed those down?"

"Ummmm. Sir?" It was one of the doctors, a girl this time. Monger turned to her. "We did manage to develop these within the span of his seizure. Since we know his anatomy it wasn't that hard. They should prevent the seizures."

"Have a team go in and shove it down his throat when he wakes up."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**POV: Missing Link**

I stirred around on the dry floor of my tank and wearily opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by a team of very strong nurses. This didn't look good for me. I stood straight and flared my fins giving them a clear message to stay away.

"Now." The biggest one stated. "If you just take this calmly then we won't have any trouble." He held up a large white pill.

I leaned in and gave in big sniff snorting afterward to get the smell out of my nostrils. I growled. No. Effing. Way.

They lunged.

Please notice that I learned my awesome fighting skills from watching a few of the ninjas (yes I did just say _ninjas_) that work here as security guards. Every time I had to be given medication of any kind this team was there because they were also ninjas. How the heck does a ninja go from being a lethal assassin to a nurse I ask you? Well don't look at me so expectantly I asked you!

Anyway...long story short they mopped the floor with me. Oh I put up a valiant struggle but they had me at the end and with at least two strong men for each of my limbs, including my tail, I was outgunned. They pinned me to the floor as I snapped and growled at each of them. A couple more people grabbed my head and held it still while yet another man shoved his fingers into the joint where my jaw meets effectively forcing open my mouth. The big guy who talked to me dropped the awful and bitter pill into my mouth followed by cool water. Oh how I wanted to swallow but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

The guys who had been holding my jaw open now held it closed and Mr. big, tough, and leader-like held my nose closed. I couldn't breathe. I had no choice but to swallow. Darn them!

The way they pill me now is a lot safer than the way they used to do it. They used to just shove the pill way back into my throat and it was so far back that I had to swallow. Well...the people holding my jaw open slipped up and I nearly severed the guy's hand. Oops...silly me. Needless to say they found a new method. It works better too. Curses!

As soon as that was done I felt another prick. I wanted to scream and cry and throw heavy objects, instead I just fell back into the black.

When I woke up I sat in the corner of my, now filled, tank and pouted,

"_I hate this place."_ I thought but what else was there to know...to miss...this place was all I knew.

**There. Hope you enjoyed it. I plan to be getting back into my stories. It is 12:40 on a school night. Hope you all liked it and yes I know I kinda broke the fourth wall with this chapter. I might continue to do that. Unless you do not approve. Will you review for me? Please? One two three four you know what that button's for!**


End file.
